herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stoick
Stoick the Vast is Hiccup's father and the short-tempered chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. He hopes his son will mature and become strong enough to be chief himself one day, but fears that he is not suited to the Viking life. Stoick has a large horned helmet (supposedly one half of his late wife's breastplate in the film) and is a friend to Gobber the Belch. Stoick the Vast is also the creator of The Viking Song. In the film, he is voiced by Gerard Butler, who also played Leonidas in 300. In the book series, Stoick has two dragons; a Gronckle named Newtsbreath, and a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang. In the TV series, Stoick's dragon is a Thunderdrum named Thornado, but he released Thornado so that he can raise three adolescent Thunderdrums in the episode Bing! Bam! Boom!. In the second movie, Stoick has a new dragon; a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher. During the climax of the movie, Stoick gave his life to save his son from Drago and his role as chief of the tribe was given to Hiccup in honor of his sacrifice. Toothless, who was hypnotized by Drago, blew fire at Stoick and killed him. After Drago has left, Hiccup and his friends had a funeral for Stoick the Vast. Hiccup and his friends fired flaming arrows at Stoick's corpse. Stoick had sacrificed himself to save Hiccup. Similarities to Other Heroes *Mufasa: Like Mufasa, Stoick is a wise, powerful, and strong ruler of his kingdom and would try to protect it from harm. However, he ended up getting murdered by a villain he knew from the past. Mufasa was killed by Scar when he pushed him off the cliff and fall in the stampede while Stoick was killed by Drago when he brainwashed Toothless. *King Triton: He had a huge grudge over a specific species of creatures due to a tragic past that involved with his wife but later changed his ways after seeing he was wrong. King Triton had a grudge over humans due to the fact that they killed his wife, Queen Athena while Stoick had a grudge over dragons due to Valka getting kidnapped by one. *Kerchak: He is extremely protective towards his family and would not hesitate to bring any harm to them. And just like Kerchak, Stoick can be very judgmental and serious. *Leonidas: He is a powerful, strong warrior much like Leonidas. His honorable manner of dying is also similar to the way that Leonidas sacrifices himself for Sparta. In addition both these characters are played by Gerard Butler. Gallery Char_54406.jpg|Stoick in the first film and tv series. Stoick facing Drago Bludvist.png|Stoick Vs. Drago Category:Vikings Category:Leaders Category:Gentle Giants Category:The Icon Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Warriors Category:In love heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Monarchs Category:Singing Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Big Good Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Barbarians Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Protector Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Conquerors Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Genius Category:Book Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Pure of heart